


Instant Cow Slut

by Lorese



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Human, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Large Breasts, Milking, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Porn, Sex, Smut, Submission, Transformation, cum, human cattle, human cow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorese/pseuds/Lorese
Summary: The short story of a woman just walking to work - until she's transformed into a horny, human heifer!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 253





	Instant Cow Slut

“Excuse me, but can I have your attention for a moment?”

The light, masculine voice already had Lillian’s attention. The hand on her bare shoulder saw to that. She whirled at the man behind her: the complete stranger that had touched her out of the blue.

“Excuse you is right, moo-therfucker!” Lillian was justifiably livid at the brazen contact. She only hoped acting quickly and loudly would catch him off-guard, leaving him uncertain how to proceed. “You can’t just go around touching women in public like that!”

“Oh,” the man said. He was thin and lightly dressed for the summer weather. His dark hair was swooped to one side. Under some circumstances, Lillian would even call him cute. “I wasn’t talking to a woman.”

Lillian blinked. The comment caught her off-guard and left her uncertain how to proceed.

She was also lightly dressed. Her cropped, button-up tank left her soft, pale belly and fairly flat chest breathe. It was held up on spaghetti strings — which left her shoulders exposed to the strange man’s touch. At the same time, cutoff jeans gave shapely legs plenty of room to stretch. Freshly buzzed red hair ultimately offset her valley girl fashion with a spunky look.

“You weren’t talking to moo-ee?”

“No, I was talking to you. I just wasn’t talking to a woman. It’s an easy mistake for you to make.”

“What the hell do you moo-ean?”

Lillian was having a tough time following the conversation. She hadn’t meant there to _be_ a conversation at all. She was walking to work. She was going to be late if she wasted time on this handsome, intriguing stranger. Something wasn’t right…

She noticed what that might be out of the corner of one eye. There was a rounded, square sticker where the man had touched her. It was fibrous like a bandage or a nicotine patch. Except Lillian hadn’t ever smoked more than a single cigarette in college.

It was also the wrong color. Most patches like it were a uniform tan or some darker shade to blend in with skin. This one wasn’t monochromatic; it was white with irregular black splotches. 

“I’m not talking to a woman because I’m talking to a cow,” he explained. “Cows aren’t people. Even female ones aren’t actually women. You understand.”

Lillian wasn’t sure she did understand. She fingered the rough patch. Before she could remove it, another commuter bumped her hand away. They walked past the duo without really sparing them a second glance (such was life in the big city). The jostling made Lillian lose her train of thought and forget the little sticker. The gorgeous man standing so close to her was saying something. She didn’t really catch it, so she pressed on to get answers straight from the source.

“But... ” Her voice was slurred and unhurried. When she finished a word, her mouth continued hanging open. “I’m not a cow… I’m a lady.”

She smiled at the confident answer. Lillian could tell she was a lady because she was really starting to notice how manly her new friend was by comparison. She really, really wished he would touch her again.

With that thought in mind, Lillian puffed her chest just a little bit farther out. If he stepped just an inch closer, or if she swayed _just right_ , the cleavage straining against her buttons would surely brush against the newcomer. She bet he would like that! He was a man, after all, and men loved big tits. She wished he would squeeze her big tits.

“Hey,” she finally observed. “Moo-y titties aren’t supposed to be this big.”

“Of course they are,” the man said. “A big, stupid cow needs big, milkable melons. And yours look like they’re coming in very nicely. Here! Let me inspect the rest of you.”

The man proceeded to touch Lillian just like she wanted. He brought one hand to her face and pinched the tip of her accessible tongue. She couldn’t speak, but neither did she resist. Fireworks went off inside her head. Pure lightning shot down her body starting where the stranger’s skin met hers. Lillian’s big, milkable melons were particularly affected. But a shock between her thighs told her the mounds weren’t the only private part of her happy to have this person’s attention.

“Mmmmuhhhh,” was the best she could manage through parted lips.

The domineering man turned her head from side to side. He forced her jaws open gently when she tried to suck on his fingers. Then he undid two buttons on her top, giving her swollen teats more room to breathe and spill over. Lillian was very grateful. She hadn’t even considered just pouring her titties out in public. It was clearly a good idea to let the stranger take charge like this. He knew exactly how to take care of her.

“Looking good,” he added. “Now follow me.”

“Sure thing, moo- Moo… Moo-ster.” Lillian had meant to call the hunk _mister_ , hoping to remind him that he was a man and she was a… What was she again? Two conflicting words came to mind to describe herself. Whatever. It didn’t matter what she was. What she needed was a man to fuck her — maybe between her big, milkable melons, or her legs, where the demand for attention was really starting to build.

He led Lillian into an alley. They were truly alone now.

“Kneel,” he said. “Like a good cow.”

Lillian did as she was told. Her balance was slightly off, though, and she nearly wobbled to the ground. It wasn’t just her tits that had grown. Her ass and thighs were also fuller, rounder, and snugly bursting out of her shorts.

To improve her stability, Lillian spread her knees apart and balanced her new front load by placing her hands on the ground before her. She was on all fours. Just like a cow. 

Leaning forward as she was, her breasts had room and gravity to keep expanding, until they slid out of the crop top altogether. Lillian let out a relieved gasp as her huge, hanging hooters completed her docile animal look. Anyone looking at her would know she wasn’t a woman. Even she could tell what she was.

“Um,” she managed. “What else can your cow do for you, moo-ster?”

Her tongue still lolled. She could feel that her lips had also grown just a touch fuller. Her bright red hair dangled a couple curly inches longer than it had just moments ago. That’s not how it felt, though. It felt like Lillian had been this way all along. She had served this authoritative man all her life. She was born to be a soft, empty-headed, well-behaved cow.

“First we need to make sure you don’t mess up and start thinking you’re a real woman again,” her moo-ster explained. “A horny heifer like you is bound to make mistakes. You’re just too dumb to know any better. You just need a reminder.”

He rubbed her head to make it clear that wasn’t an insult — just a fact. Being a mush-brained bitch in heat was just part of her charm. 

Lillian giggled and twitched as more happy lightning arced through her. Her jiggliest bits shook with excitement.

With his other hand, the moo-ster produced a pair of plastic animal horns — the kind you’d get from a Halloween store — and nestled them between Lillian’s red locks.

“Moo,” she exclaimed. “Moo! Moo! Moooo~!”

“Easy girl,” the man cautioned. “There! Now you really look the part. But we still have to get you producing.”

Moo-ster himself knelt and squeezed a torpedo-shaped supply of tit-flesh.

“M-M-Mooooo! Mooooooo!”

“In order to do that, we need to get you fed.”

Moo-ster stood again. As he did, he unzipped his pants to reveal an already hardening cock straining to be free. He pushed a bit of swooped hair out of his face.

“And feeding begins with the proper nourishment.”

The cow-brained slut understood immediately. She leaned farther forward.

The dick tasted sweeter than the sweetest milk Lillian could possibly imagine. She was clearly getting the better end of this deal. Though she knew instinctively that all her ends were up for grabs as a brainless barnyard animal. She was simply meant to produce. The warm, yummy pole rapidly hardening to fill her cheeks was just a benefit of having such a kind, wonderful, superb human moo-ster.

“Mmmmuhhh,” escaped her sealed lips each time the moo-ster’s tip touched the back of her throat. “Muhhh. Muh! Muh!”

“I th-think... you’re done with this… for now,” the moo-ster posited between breaths. “You’re… clearly… well-trained.”

He reached out and took the cowhide patch from Lillian’s shoulder. There was a brief instant where some brittle part of Lillian, deep within her newly gooey exterior, was suddenly free again. It scratched its head and asked if all this was really right… Then the moment passed and that part of Lillian went poof in a cow patterned cloud. It smiled happily and got in line with the rest of Lillian’s thoughts, like cattle lining up for feeding time.

Speaking of feeding time, Lillian could feel the sparkle of precum. A thin line of it tethered the back of her mouth to moo-ster’s cock whenever she pistoned away. So the fresh cow increased her speed, jacking the sizable rod off with suction.

Her owner noticed what (and who) was coming, too. He gripped Lillian’s head from both sides and picked up his own pace, finding a wonderful, animal rhythm as he face-fucked his willing participant.

Boobs bounced out of control. A thick pour of waist and ass rocked as if an earthquake was shooting through it.

Lillian’s tongue was growing tired from keeping up with the motion, but she persevered. That was until the moo-ster grunted, hard, and forced himself onto a firm deepthroat. Lillian’s tongue was displaced — pushed out of her own mouth by the rush of cock and splooge. It lazily licked the front of her owner’s balls while delicious, slick jizz exploded in its place.

Her moo-ster jerked once, twice, three times. Each spasm produced more ooze for Lillian to try and gulp all at once. She failed, of course, and some of the semen squirted out of her mouth. Down her tongue it slid, until a thin rope or two dribbled onto her massive knockers. It was the perfect place for them, too.

Lillian, eyes wide with joy at receiving her first feeding as new property, pulled gently off her skewer. What she hadn’t already swallowed, the heifer gathered in one big blob in the center of her mouth, and gulped graciously.

“Mooooo,” she managed. “Thank you for the moo-eal, moo-ster. Allow your pet to show her appreciation.”

The once-human cattle did just that by raising her wet pleasure pillows up to the suddenly drooping cock. With her tastebuds still tingling, Lillian was easily able to drizzle a strong stream of spit and cum residue into a fine lubricant. It channeled down her tongue again onto the perky num nums.

Once they were slippery enough, Lillian began working her fine tits back and forth to either side of her moo-ster’s member. The cleanup titjob did little to actually, well, clean. But it did wring some last dregs of pleasure out of the pecker. The moo-ster was _very_ pleased.

“Hngh,” he spoke into a cellphone while the new girl worked. “Y-Yeah, she’s great. Oooh! B-Bring the truck around now.”

Lillian worked while they waited. Moo-ster moaned and praised her. Yet again, she was certain she got the better deal.

Soon enough a semi-trailer truck arrived at one end of the alley and the pair decoupled. The enormous vehicle backed up so its cargo doors would open into the empty place, blocking outside view. The interior was too dark to see clearly, but Lillian heard voices… Cows’ voices.

Her human nudged his property along, pushing her gently from behind on the same shoulder she had received her moo patch on. The wiggly pet happily walked into the trailer — trilling at the unseen touch.

When she got inside, Lillian’s suspicions were confirmed. Cows of all shapes, colors, and sizes flanked both sides of the semi. They were each locked down on all fours in stockades that looked built into the trailer itself. Each of them also had big, swinging, milkable melons just like Lillian. A few still had the cowhide patches on shoulders, rumps, boobs, and necks.

Most important of all, some of them were being milked just then!

Clear, plastic breast pumps dangled from a few of the girls’ stiff buds. These were attached to what looked like I.V. bags, but were in fact large bottles where milk was stored.

Moo-ster tugged Lillian by the band of crop top still tied snug beneath her breasts. He led her to the last empty milking station and strapped her in, sans the pumps. She beamed up at the beautiful human who took care of her (she had such a handsome moo-ster). Then she waited raptly for whatever came next.

“I appreciate you giving me your full attention,” he said. Then he dug in her stretched cutoffs for a wallet. Rather than open it, he simply pocketed it for himself. “You won’t be needing that anymore, and I don’t really care what your name is.”

Lillian giggled: “It’s L-”

The man pinched her tongue again to silence her.

“Shh,” he added. “Cattle don’t get names. You live to be fucked and produce. You’re too happy, horny, and mindless for anything else. That includes names.”

The nameless cow tore her attention from the moo-ster for a moment to take in the many other mooing subjects doing exactly that.

“Moo?” She looked back to the figure before her. “Moo, moo, moo!”

“That’s better,” he praised again. “Keep it up and you’ll get all the cock you can suck, fuck, lick, or hold. You’ll be rewarded like this.”

He produced one final device from a pocket: a small, blue machine with a metal tip. It was a piercing gun.

Her moo-ster pinched her nose, then, rather than her tongue. With it he tilted her head back in the stockade. There was a sharp, short pain (but good cows didn’t complain). And suddenly the latest addition to the livestock had her very own metal nosering!

“Now nobody will ever mistake you for anything but dripping, drooling cattle ever again,” he said.

“Moo!” She agreed.


End file.
